


Just shine on.

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, James Blunt, M/M, shine on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Magnus and Alec share a dance, courtesy of the latter's brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off James Blunt's song Shine On! (I totally recommend listening to it while reading this btw). I'm supposed to be on hiatus but I was listening to this song and I thought about Malec so I had to. Hope you enjoy!

Jace played three simple notes.

The piano filled the silence as Jace started to play once again, very, _very_ slowly. Alec’s eyes went up from his glass to look at his brother, sitting across the room in front of the piano staring at him; maybe in another time having Jace looking at him with such intensity would’ve been probably the greatest thing in Alec’s life. But right now it wasn’t.

His eyes went from Jace to Magnus, whom was sitting next to him on their table. This party that Magnus held for Max was probably the first one Alec got to enjoy in years; he wasn’t exactly a party guy, not even this elegant type of party. (Well, to be truthful maybe these parties were even worse than the regular ones). It was the first one he actually got to dance -with Magnus Bane for that matter.

A few dances here and there under the music coming from who knows where. Some clumsy moving around while laughing and chatting as they always did. But something in Jace’s eyes and stand told Alec that this was not only the last song of the day, but also _their_ song.

“Is your brother calling us for one last dance?” Magnus asked casually slipping his hand from the table to cover one of Alec’s. Alec flinched in surprise. “I can see it in your eyes, Alexander.”

If Alec learned something these past few weeks was that sometimes actions were better than words; not only because he was pretty bad at talking sometimes, but also because actions said far more. So instead of replying, Alec stood from his chair and without hesitation, he extended his hand in front of his boyfriend, action that was accompanied by Jace playing three different, stronger notes.

Magnus was actually in shock, staring at Alec’s hand as if it was the strangest thing he had ever laid eyes on. But after seconds, he quickly recovered, a laugh escaping his lips when he took Alec’s hand with delicacy.

Whatever Jace said or did, nobody stood to take the dance floor with them. The lights were dim, the room mostly lit by New York’s lights coming through the balcony’s doors. They were alone with all eyes on them, the piano playing softly in the background.

Alec moved Magnus’ hand in his and placed his own on his waist to bring him closer to his body. The few inches Magnus was shorter he compensated with extreme beauty and strength Alec’s never seen before.

Dancing like this, just swaying at the music’s rhythm was easy, relaxing and intimate. Magnus’ hand on Alec’s shoulder was the only touch he needed when they looked in each other’s eyes like they did.

For Magnus dancing always was about bringing the same old moves for new romances; the same story repeating itself in the language of the bodies’ movements. He could bring out all those lies he told over the years, tell Alec things many heard before but were never real, things that could charm him or scare him -but instead, Magnus wanted to share this moment with him. To sing with his body and the look of his eyes the way that he felt, because now he knew that Alec felt the same.

They were shining. The circles they drew on the ground stealing sparks from the air, bringing stars into the room, bathing them in the light that was just for them to see. For them to feel the warm against their cheeks, to guide them in this dark place.

Magnus’ hand moved from his shoulder to his neck to pull him down gently until his forehead was against his. And he closed his eyes knowing that Alec will do the same. And like a promise they were all gone, the music the only thing still with them.

They could scream and shout but they will never hear, because they deserved this moment after the pain and the battles; this moment that could either never die or do tomorrow. Just them dancing and shining in this room that seconds ago was so full of people and was now just full of them.

Neither needed to open their eyes to see the other’s smile. Magnus could feel Alec’s from miles away, warming him like the sun and bringing the brightness he needed in his life for over a century ago.

When this dance was over they would come back to living under the pressure of the things people decided to burden them with. The gods, the angels, the demons. But in this moment when Alec guided him blindly through this room it didn’t matter. They just shone.

The piano stopped for a second, announcing the last part of the song and the opportunity for a last goodbye to this moment they wanted to last forever. So they looked into their eyes for a second, searching for the words that were never meant to be said and that were better kept in silence, and they kept dancing.

They just shone.

When the silence lasted a minute longer, they stopped. Alec twirled Magnus gently once last time, and kissed the tears off his face, because even if he was blinded by his own, there was nothing more important to him in this moment than Magnus. Even if these were happy tears, it was just for them to share.

A round of applause for Jace, a private visit to the balcony for them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it (or not!) please leave a comment or talk to me on my [tumblr](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com)! Thanks for reading c:


End file.
